What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?
by Sheya
Summary: **Complete**Another SM crossover ^ . ^ must be on a roll- Usagi is betrayed by all the inners execpt Ami. So what does she do? Read and find out. Crossed with Yu-Gi-Oh
1. Chapter 00 The Betrayal and the Wish

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?  
A SailorMoon Crossover by Sheya  
Disclaimer::: I don't own SailorMoon.   
I don't own the series that I have crossed SailorMoon with either.   
  
Challenge::: If you care to take me up on it.   
1. Start with this Prologue.   
2. Take it and write something with it as a starting point.   
3. Tell me about it, I will direct link it in my bio.   
Caution::: This Prologue may change from the original as I tweak it to make it better. ^ . ^   


****

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?

Usagi had just gotten out of detention; for once her teacher took pity on her and let her out early. She ran off to the senshi meeting at the shrine, as she entered the grounds she heard arguing. Now, the fact that she heard arguing is not something new, but since it was Ami yelling it got her attention. She snuck up to the door and hid in the shadows. Just after she got herself hidden all her senshi came running out of the shrine after Ami.

The blue haired girl turned around when she got to the courtyard, "I can't believe you're doing this!" she exclaimed. "Just because she doesn't fit your view of what a princess and queen are- She has to be herself and follow her own path."

"But, she also has to be the Princess and should act it. She will be my wife and also should act it!" Mamaru's voice was convincing, but there was just something underneath that wasn't right.

"What are you saying... exactly? And why are you all nodding."

"Usagi needs to learn her place... she will be the pretty and controlled Queen, she will be Mamaru's woman. That is all she is needed for and all she is worth. You of all people should agree with me... she is stupid and clumsy. She is only good enough to be a pretty woman on the kings arm... if even that. She will bear the kings heir while a real woman shares his bed." The dark haired fire senshi crossed her arms and glared at the blue haired ice senshi.

"And all of you truly believe that?" She sadly noted, the nods from the other inner senshi and Mamaru making her sadder. "And the last four years of fighting with her all the times she saved us mean nothing? Of course not.... I cannot fight you all but I will not stay around and watch you do this, And I hope Usagi stops you herself." Ami turned around and ran off the shrine grounds.

"Humph... Now all we have to do is convince Usagi that Ami betrayed her and get a new Mercury Senshi. Ami certainty betrayed us." Makoto turned and walked back inside, the others trailing her.

Usagi sat in shock. 'They think that of me? Even after all we've been through. My friends.... No they are NOT my friends. Ami is the only one, but can we stand up to them? I don't think so.... Now what about the cats....' She stood up and quietly crept off the shrine grounds then ran back up the stairs so she was breathing hard almost like she ran all the way from school.

When she got back to the shrine, she banged into the room, blond tails flying, yelling... "Sorry I'm late... I had detention." She ran in to the room and looked at the faces around her. "What's wrong? Did somebody die?"

"No, but Ami no longer wants to be part of the team." Rei said standing up.

Usagi had taken a look around, she did not see the cats or Ami, but she already knew Ami would not be there.

"What?!?! Why not? I have to talk to her!!!" The young princess ran out of the shrine before anyone could stop her. When she reached the corner she stopped.

"I think Rei was gonna grab me." She panted looking around. "I wish I could re-live the last four years with new friends.... Real friends and not worry about betrayal."

As she spoke her jewel's power flared out and in the next instant she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the rest of the senshi reached the spot where the silver crystal flared there was nothing there.

"We have to find her... drat we need the Mercury computer!" Makoto kicked a pole.

"Wait... Makoto I can use my powers."

They all trooped back to the shrine but Rei could not find Usagi and Mamaru could not even get a direction.

"Now what?" the blond senshi of love asked.

"Now we search the city for her...." Mamaru stood up and left the shrine.


	2. Chapter 01 Meetings and Friendships

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?  
A SailorMoon Crossover by Sheya  
Disclaimer::: I don't own SailorMoon.   
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either.   
This is my own answer to my own challenge.  
  
****

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?

The morning had been a nice change from Battle City... everyone was back in school. A boy was sitting on his desk watching his friends and listening to gossips, the gossips all said that there was a new student coming to Domino High. His friends Yugi and Joey were playing Duel Monsters, Tristan and Tea were watching the game, as he was. However, unlike them, he was worried about what would happen during the rest of the day. His Yami had been fuming ever since Battle City and was causing random acts of violence. He did not want to end up destroying something in school.

As he was looking around the room the teacher entered with the new student walking behind. As everyone cleaned up and headed for their seats the teacher stated what everyone already knew, "Class, we have a new student joining us." The teacher and a silver haired girl walked to the front of the room.

"This is Serenity Tsuki. She will be joining our class. Serenity please take a seat, you can sit next to Ryou Bakura." 

He raised his hand so she knew where to sit. As she came nearer he was shocked to see her blinding smile, it was for everyone in the class but when you saw it you felt special. She seated herself next to him and the class for the day began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When class let you for lunch Bakura stood up and offered Serenity a hand, "Hello, I'm Ryou," He smiled as she took his hand and stood up. "These are my friends; Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea." He pointed to his friends in turn.

She smiled her blinding smile again, "I'm Serenity."

"Heh... That's my sisters name too." Joey laughed, "I've never met another Serenity.."

She then turned up the notch of her smile, "Well then you won't forget my name. I'd like to meet your sister." 

"Why don't we all sit together at lunch?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Serenity smiled.

They all went to find a vacant table and they chatted during lunch. Serenity told them how she was found in the wilderness east of town, she also had no memory of who she was or where she came from, and she just remembered her name.

Joey had been looking off into space and then he turned towards her, "Well then you need friends and we'll be your friends. And since I'm your friend and my sister will want to be your friend, I've just gotta give you a nickname. So, you and my sis don't get mixed up.... How about Bunny?"

"Bunny? For some reason that sounds right. Ok call me Bunny."

"And since you don't have memories of your past then we will help you make new memories." Yugi stated.

The newly dubbed Bunny smiled at her new friends, "Un," She nodded, "I'd like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later the resident millionaire came back from a business trip, he proceeded to humiliate Joey and insult Yugi, he pushed Bakura around, or tried to 'cause Yami Bakura then came out an pushed back... harder. 

Bunny had entered the classroom and walked over to them just as he was turning on Tea, She walked over to him and started to dress him down humiliating him far more then he humiliated Joey, she insulted him and literally pushed him back. 

Then she turned around and said, "I can see by the look in your eyes that you don't like that, so DON'T DO IT TO OTHERS!!!" Suffice to say Kaiba never did it to anyone who didn't deserve it again... he learned a lot form the moon rabbit.

He also started to be friendlier to his classmates. Mokuba also started hanging out with Yugi and friends. 

When Mai met everyone after school one day she and Bunny hit it off and became good friends. Bunny said that she had a feeling that she had a friend like Mai, older then her... always helping. Mai also told everyone that she had an apartment in Domino, she said because Domino felt more like home then any place else.

Bunny and Tea noticed how Mai always would seek out Joey even when only Joey was around. If Joey was meeting everyone later he would show up with Mai even if they had seen her earlier too. Bunny said that Mai liked Joey... Mai denied it said Joey was too young for her. Bunny countered that Mai wasn't THAT much older then Joey, only four years. In five years there wouldn't be any difference.


	3. Chapter 02 Friends and Family

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?   
A SailorMoon Crossover by Sheya  
Disclaimer::: I don't own SailorMoon.   
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either.   
This is my own answer to my own challenge.   


****

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?

Over the next few years Bunny was very happy, she found out that she and Ryou were a perfect match and Bakura just spiced things up, the three of them were very happy together. Ryu and Bunny started dating about four months after they met; Yugi and Tea started about three months later. Tristan started dating Joey's little sister, under protest from Joey, but they were both very happy with each other. They got together around two months after Yugi and Tea got together. Joey and Mai hung out together but it was clear that they were quite happy and planning on dating sooner or later. 

One day about four years after she came to Domino, Bunny started having strange dreams. She dreamt that she was a princess or a warrior. She never really remembered them except in bits and pieces. Also, she was just months away from graduating from High School, her grades were so good that she was second valedictorian with Seto Kaiba, but her dreams kept her up at night.

One day about two weeks after her dreams started, after a particularly rough dream she woke up and said, "I wish I could remember the dreams or know what they are all about."

After she spoke a bright light filled the room and she remembered why she was in Domino with no memory.

"So, now I have my memory back... wait a minute...!" She ran to her calendar. "It's the same date... the crystal granted my wish, I relived the last four years. Today is the day of my betrayal. But, now I have true friends... I can get rid of the betrayers, take their senshi powers and bestow them somewhere else." She went to get s few more hours of sleep before classes started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning, Usagi walked into her classroom and looked around. "Ryou!! She smiled and ran up to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Bunny!" Ryou looked at her and noticed that she wasn't as happy as she usually was. "What's wrong?"

"I got my memories back last night. I need to talk to everyone after school today."

Classes went by quickly that day, after school she gathered all her friends, and told them about everything. The silver crystal, Sailor moon, Princess Serenity, Usagi Tsukino, the betrayal, and her wishes.

"Now that I remember I have to figure out what to do. I know one thing for sure; I'm not going back to Juuban High. It would be too hard to explain."

"What ever you do we are behind you." Yugi hugged her. "You can always count on us."

Ryou walked over to them. "You have your own girlfriend Yugi, return to me mine." Ryou laugh at the look on Yugi's face at his statement. "But you must know this, Usagi, whatever happens we will always be your friends and you can always count on us." Ryou gave hare a hug and a long kiss. "After all you know the craziness we've gone through."

"Thanks guys. I'll leave this as long as I can. But I feel that I must at least contact my family and Ami."

"They will worry at least. Are you going to tell them everything?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, Ami of course knows most of it."

"So, let's go to you apartment and call your friend and parents." Ryou took her hand and they all left for Usagi's place.

When they got to her apartment she called Ami and her parents; she asked them to come to her apartment in Domino. She also asked her friends to stay in the other room for a bit, they agreed. 

When her friend and family came she explained SailorMoon to her parents and then explained the wish and the last four years to everyone. They sat through her explanation and transformation, then started asking questions.

When Luna and Artemis popped out of Ami's bag and started talking and explaining why they advised Usagi and the other Senshi to keep their identities a secret her parents accepted it. Her brother, however, was awed.

"Usagi, are you going to come home?" her mother questioned her.

"Mama, I think I want to stay here... I have three reasons for it, One: I don't want the others to find me yet. Two: I have better grades in this school. Three: my friends. I think Setsuna can fix the time thing. The other Senshi can't find me here because of the Shadow Energy in this area, it messes with Rei's senses but because it isn't evil it doesn't alert them."

"I understand, we can visit you."

"Thanks...." Usagi hugged her parents. "Now I want you to meet my friends, guys, you can come out now."

Yugi, Ryou, Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity all came into the living room. "Mama, Papa, Shingo, Ami; these are my friends. There is another friend but he couldn't be here today." She then named her friends to her other friend and her family.

"Nice to meet you." Ryou bowed and sat down very close to Usagi.

Usagi's father looked at Ryou like he was about to say something but Usagi glared, "Papa, if you say something when I have a boyfriend my own age I will be very upset."

"But, what about..."

Don't remind me of that JERK! Anyway he is at least six years older then me."

"You last boyfriend was six years older then YOU!?!?!" her father stood up screaming.

"Relax, We never more then kissed. I thought it was destiny but he was just using me. I broke it off before I came here."

"Of course with what you have told us about him, he won't believe that you can break it off." Yugi commented.

"And he'll probably come looking for you as soon as he can." observed Ryou.

"He'll also try to get you back" Yami took over.

"If he tries anything, I'll send him to the Shadow Realm." snarled Bakura.

Meanwhile Usagi's parents, brother, cats, and friend watched the Yami/Hikari change countenances and personalities. 

"Usagi... you are aware...." Ami trailed off. 

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get used to them soon enough. It's actually quite refreshing... you never know who is gonna speak next."

"But once they open their mouths you definitely know who is speaking. Ryou is nice Bakura is nasty. Yugi is understated, Yami is intense." Mai waved her hand.

"We should, however, be thankful that Usagi came when she did." Joey put his arm around Mai's shoulder.

"Yeah, Bakura was getting out of hand." Tristan put in.

"I think that I don't want to know more.... But, If you are happy Usagi?"

"Yes Mama, I'm very happy here."

"Then do what you must, you will always be my little girl but now I know that you can live on your own too."

Her parents hugged her had Shingo came up to her. "Wow, my sister is SailorMoon." He gave her puppy dog look "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure Shingo...." Usagi started looking around.

"I got the camera right here." Serenity held up the camera.

"'K" Usagi transformed and stood next to Shingo. Serenity snapped the picture.

"When we develop these we'll send you a copy."

"Thanks!" Shingo hugged his sister after she de-transformed.

Usagi's parents and brother left for home, Ami and the cats stayed.

"Usagi I'd like to move here but what is the others follow me?"

"Like I said... I will have to confront them sooner or later. But, I don't think that they will connect you moving here and me living here. After all the confrontation happened today."

"Yeah, and the school here is better then Juuban. I'm going to call my mom."

Ami called her mother, her mother told her that she could transfer to Domino, and that the transfer would be complete by the next Monday.

Ami stayed the night with Usagi; the next day her mother brought her things to Domino. Mai also said that her apartment had two bedrooms and Ami could stay there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I'm gonna try something that I've never done before: Answer reviews-

  


mmmmmm ok hi 

ryou / usagi / bakura 

Yes, you were right that is the pairing I'm going for, I suppose that really isn't a pair but since I'm doing the Anime way of Yami/Hikari interaction...

  


dr fan 

Anonymous

brobrobrobrovo nice going ray i woder happins the sailorscout now but how luna,s grils git bunny back will ray failly unsatand how-inporit is bunny but ther one duel i wood love see happin mai vs ray out of qstion oh yah mai is favorit-ygo-gril beids i tahink mai gits berayd bey on daylly it,s haveing bunny with mai cool-moive

I can't understand all that you said but I think I get the gist of it.

  


Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness

Signed

lol, poor Seto. *snickers* umm, Ryou/Usa/Bakura or Usa/Malik.. lol. Mai shouldn't keep denying her feelings for Joey. lol. i'm looking forward to more. Bye

You got the Pairing right, When I wrote this I did not know anything about Malik so I did not include him. If I write a sequel I'll probably include him.

  


Sharem

Signed

Looks cute so far...^^

Thank you.

  


DaughterofDeath

Signed

add new chapter

Your wish is granted.

  


Sailor Millenia

Signed

this is really cool. very original.

Thank you.

  


moon 

Anonymous

ryou / usagi/ bakura

Yep that's right.

  


baby-bunnygurl

Hi!! Another betrayal story, ne? I wonder what would happen next to Usagi. So, which crossover would you bepicking. Can I suggest something else then YGO or Inuyasha... to many of those. Maybe you should do a multi. That\ll be fun... I don't really understand about the challenges... is it about us doing a story to challenge your story or... well i'm confused. Update soon, ne??

Well I've already answered your review so....

  


Sailor Millenia

Signed

ok i'm dying to now what is this a x-over w/ harry potter, x-men, pokemon, dbz, gw, inu-yasha?

Well, I guess by now you know ^ . ^ do you like my choice?

  


Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady

Signed

This is very well written. Dont you think it's about time to give the inners and Mamo-chan a break from this betrayal?

Not until I've explored all the possibilities... and you know how long that could take. Anyway I need bad guys and betrayers are the best kind. ^ . ^


	4. Chapter 03 Endings and New Beginings

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?   
A SailorMoon Crossover by Sheya  
Disclaimer::: I don't own SailorMoon.   
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either.   
This is my own answer to my own challenge.   


****

What's a girl to do when she is betrayed?

The next few months passed quickly for Usagi and her friends. One day a few weeks after Ami came to live in Domino, Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel, what he got instead was Ami challenging him to a chess match... Ami won. Kaiba was steamed; but then again he still wanted to duel Yugi. They both pulled out their duel disks and started them up, a few moments into the battle Ami pulled out her Mercury Computer and started analyzing the Holographic system on the disks. A few moments later Kaiba again stopped his challenge and went off with Ami... 

"I think that Kaiba's found a kindred spirit." Usagi said watching them go.

"He forgot about our duel...." Yugi said looking forlorn. "Well maybe next time." He brightened.

All anyone heard out of them when they were together, which was often, for the next few weeks was computer programming and computer building... they also came up with a new smaller and more powerful Duel Disk. They also announce that they were dating three weeks after they met. 

Graduation day came and went, that was when Usagi decided the it was time to confront the other Inners. She contacted the Outers... previously only Ami spoke to them... Usagi asked to meet them at Juuban park. All the duelists, the two senshi, friends, and cats met. Usagi explained to the outers about what had happened when she vanished. Kaiba had been told after he and Ami started dating.

At first Michiru and Haruka were worried about Usagi's new friends, but Setsuna put their fears to rest. Usagi explained her plans to make new Senshi... she also said that she wanted Mai to be Venus, Serenity to be Mars, and Tea to be Jupiter. They all accepted her proposal... just as the soon to be former Senshi and Mamaru arrived in their civilian forms.

"Usagi, where have you been the last few months? And what are you doing with that betrayer?" Rei stalked up to her former leader.

"And just who did Ami betray? You or me?" Usagi crossed her arms over her stomach. 

"She betrayed..." Rei started.

"I don't care what you say 'cause I was there that day in the bushes I heard EVERYTHING!! She betrayed you who betray me; therefore she is no betrayer to me. You are the betrayer, you have betrayed the Princes you have sworn to protect." Usagi then called her Silver Crystal. "You shall now know the true power of the Moon Royalty." 

The soon to be former Inner Senshi and the Former future King transformed, the Outers and the True Inners were mere nanoseconds behind them. Kaiba, Serenity, Mai, Tea, Joey, and Tristan stood off to the side.

"Usagi, you can't beat us." Rei and her allies started to power up to send a combined blast at Usagi.

"She has friends, and you can't beat us all." Yami stood on one side of her.

"And we will not let you harm her." Bakura stood on the other side of her, he then pulled her close and kissed her, she melted into his arms enjoying the kiss greatly.

Mamaru glared at Bakura. "Hey!!! That is my woman... it's destiny!"

"Actually, when you betrayed her you changed the future. Crystal Tokyo will no longer exist." Setsuna stepped forward. "So destiny is no longer in your future."

"You no longer have the right to call yourselves SailorSenshi.... So, I shall now take that power from you." Usagi had recovered from the kiss as Setsuna spoke. She readied her crystal when Mars, Jupiter, and Venus opened fired on their former friend. Yami and Bakura used their shadow Realm Powers to shield Usagi while she performed the spell to relieve the betrayers of their powers, the Outer Senshi then joined the battle by attacking and subduing the Inner Senshi.

After they were subdued Usagi finished the spell and relieved Rei, Makoto, and Minako of their powers; she then turned and bestowed the powers of the Sailor Senshi upon her true friends.... They transformed and glared at the three former Senshi.

"You would have enslaved Usagi...." Mai started.

"You betrayed her friendship...." Tea continued.

"But, since she punished you, we will not kick you asses all over town." Serenity finished.

"You are No longer my Senshi, Mamaru I can't take your power from you. Your power comes from you lineage, only a prince or king of Earth can take that power from you."

"Usagi." Setsuna walked up to her dropping Rei and she moved, she then looked at Yami. "As you know, I am the Senshi of Time, I also know that Mamaru's Family's claims where never true."

"What do you mean, Pluto?"

"Earth's Royal Family was no such thing, they took over during the confusion after the sealing of the ShadowRealm. They Royal Family got their power by claiming to be related to the Pharaoh that sealed the Games... they were not."

"What does that mean?" Yami asked curiously.

"Yugi is the reincarnation of that Pharaoh... he can remove that power from Mamaru."

Mamaru hearing this used a spell to take himself and the former Inner Senshi away from the park.

"Damn, they got away." Usagi glared at the spot once occupied by Mamaru.

"It doesn't matter, next time we will stop him." Yugi put a hand on her arm.

"Yes next time."

The Sailor Senshi left the park to get on with their lives. For the rest of the summer they hung out, had fun and played Duel Monsters with each other. Ami proved to be a contender when dueling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The end?**

Well of this part after all they still have to deal with Mamaru.

Authors notes:::

I find that I like answering reviews this way, so I believe I will continue. 

I'm thinking of writing a sequel and if I do I might put more series in it... if you have a suggestion and I'm familiar with the series I will see if I can't write it in. 

BTW I'm also thinking of writing another story based on the prologue... you can suggest a series for that too.... I have already gotten a request but since I don't know that series I can't write it.

Also you can make suggestions to:::   
my e-mail address: Sheyasan@aol.com   
over AIM: Sheyasan   
or through a review ^ . ^   


So on to the review answers:::::::: 

(I also, if you are confused, put the review in with my answer under it because I always have trouble finding the review other authors are answering. Esp. for really long fics which this isn't but....)

RayAnonymous

The story is most impressive so far. I hope the next chapter shows them meeting the other Senshi soon.

~~~Oh, yes since this is the last chapter.... BTW thanks for being my 20th reviewer... I've never had this many reviews for only 3 chapters this many for 10 chapters yes but not 3 ^ . ^ I'm SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness

hehe, ok, you not knowing Malik is understandable. ^_^ lol. Mai's description on how you can tell who's who once they talk was kinda amusing.. and now all the good ppl know. yay, Ami's staying! i can't wait for the next chapter. Bye

~~~Wish granted. ^ . ^

Bunnychu

You have a great story so far. Keep it up. I like your Ryou/Usagi/Bakura pairing. I can imagine them arguing over who gets to go out with her.

-Bunnychu

~~~Well in my story since they share the same body they don't have to argue about who goes with her they just have to argue about who spends what time with her ^ . ^

starkitty 

Cool! I love this story *squeals*! Is this going to be a Ami/Seto story? I love that couple, I think they're so cute together! Do you think we can have some more Usa/Ryou fluffiness? Please?

~~~Yeah it's Ami/Seto I like that paring they too, both got brains but Ami definitely has a more outgoing personality....

Sailor Millenia

hey ya, well i approve of pairings very good very good. if your looking for a pairing for ami how bout malik/marik i like that pairing. it is really interesting. anywho good work please continue.

~~~Well since I had this fic finished before typing and posting your request won't happen this time around. But, I'm thinking about writing another fic based off my Prologue (Answering my own challenge again ^ . ^)

Authoress*Crest s

Very interesting, not to cliche, but still, the idea is very neat. Im hope you continue soon, this story is very cool and I cant wait to see whats going to happen next, so as soon as you get a chance updated! ^_^

~~~Request granted ^ . ^

DaughterofDeath

add new chapter

~~~Demand Granted ^ . ^

moon 

ami / seto

~~~You guessed it... but then I kinda did set it up that way didn't I?

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu 

Well I like and so does my Pikachu (which is unusual as shes very picky) I'd have to say it's different to the other sm/ygo I've read. Can't wait for more... 

"PIKACHU leave that Onix allown!"

Ja ne

~~~I've read a few YGO/SM stories and the one I like best is Firehedgehog's series. 


End file.
